


Frozen

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The color seemed to leech away - a red car's paint faded into gray as she passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Set to Within Temptation's - Frozen

_I can't feel my senses_   
_I just feel the cold_   
_All colors seem to fade away_   
_I can't reach my soul_   
_I would stop running, if knew there was a chance._   
_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go._

* * *

Everything in her body was numb, except for the feeling of the cold. All Niobe could feel was the rain as she ran down the empty street. Away from her love, from Perse...Persephone. The color seemed to leech away - a red car's paint faded into gray as she passed. It had faded from everything else already. Lighter gray lights on the darker gray sidewalk, not that it was real. Unlike her soul that ached in time with the cold air that entered her lungs. If she knew, there was a chance that her love would forgive her. If she knew that, she would stop running. In fact she would go right back, but that wasn't the case.

It tore her apart but the Council had forced her to let go. The scene from an hour ago played again in her head.

* * *

 _Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do ?

* * *

Perse and herself stood in their bedroom. Perse wore a blood-red dress, a stark contrast against the cream-colored walls and bed. A few ruby and sapphire vases stood on the end-tables. It almost felt ironic that Perse should wear that dress. Considering she would kill their relationship tonight. A 'relationship' that never according to Zion's Council should have become real.

Perse asked "Niobe, why have you been so cold...so frozen lately ? Is it something I did."

Didn't have the heart to tell her why. That their love **should** have been an act on her part. That one month after the Frenchman's deletion by Morpheus, it hadn't been a coincidence that they'd run into each other. She was just supposed to get close to Persephone to find out how to delete the Exiles that now hunted her and the other Rebels.

For the first day, it had been an act. Until she'd actually started to know Persephone. What the female A.I was really like, what she did for hobbies - painting. When she'd found out that Persephone had loved her from the first kiss in the library. It had excited her and that was when it had started to turn from a lie into the truth.

When Morpheus had told her that he wanted to delete Perse she'd gotten angry. She'd rejected that idea and the Council. Rejected the world she'd fought to save for over ten years. Then gone into the Matrix and taken Perse to this place that none of the others knew about. To hide her love and hope the Council's decision would be in her favour. It hadn't been, of course and now she had to do this. Forced to break her love's heart without telling her why, forced to leave. The only way to do it gently was to lie...again.

Looked down as she replied, "It's nothing you've done. It's, it's what I did..."

A pale hand under her chin lifted her head "What do you mean... what you did, my love ?"

She stared into the pale, worried face. Those beautiful dark-eyes glowed warmly, framed by long black-hair. It made her feel even guiltier then when she'd come up with the story. Perse loved her and never suspected what she'd say next.

"I...I cheated on you, Persephone. I figured I should tell you... before I left."

* * *

 _I can feel your sorrow_  
You won't forgive me,  
but I know you'll be all right  
It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go

  
_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_   
_Can't tell the reasons I did it for you_   
_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you_   
_You say that I'm frozen but what can I do ?_

* * *

Dark-eyes turned cold and dead with sorrow. Under it in a few days would be anger like she'd never seen. She knew Perse wouldn't forgive her, but she'd be all right. Her love would get over it, over her eventually. Perse would never know why but she would be safe from Morpheus. That had been her condition for leaving her love, Morpheus could never go near her. Morpheus could **never** even attempt to delete her.

Perse‘s voice was ice-cold, "Your frozen. You don't care, get out."

As she had watched, the color had drained from the vases. It turned them into dull gray lumps.

* * *

 _Everything will slip way_  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain

* * *

So, she turned and ran out of the house. All the while, it felt as if her whole world were being torn from under her. The weight of sorrow in those eyes shattered her heart. It felt like jagged blades as she ran into the dark. Eventually her own memories would fade into the emptiness it had left. Only time would tell if her love would live; or if it had all been in vain.

* * *

 _I can't feel my senses_  
I just feel the cold  
Frozen...  
But what can I do?  
Frozen...

* * *

For the first time she fell and moon-light sparkled coldly in the rain. It mocked her because she couldn't feel her hands or feet. Just the cold as it poured down relentlessly.

"Your frozen...."

The words taunted her. Yes, she'd been frozen while avoiding her love. Avoided her for days, as she'd tried to prepare herself. It hadn't worked at all. Now when she thought of warmth her mind just brought up Perse.

"Your frozen..." _  
_

* * *

 _Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen, frozen...

* * *

Niobe whispered, "I did for you, Perse. I did it to protect you." The words echoed without emotion. There was nothing she could do since her lies had turned into the truth. Nothing she could do with the sacrifice of her love...but accept the consequences.

As she laid on the side-walk the words "You're right, love. I am frozen." left her lips. The rain finally stopped, while her numbness did not.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudo if you enjoyed it.


End file.
